You need a break, Wright
by Umbriel1056
Summary: Phoenix works too hard and gets really sick in the process. Good thing Edgeworth is there to save him. But things go slightly out of plan that a confession was made. MExPW ONESHOT.


PHOENIX WRIGHT FANFICTION

"You need a break Wright."

**Warning: May contain OOC and B/B. Don't like. Don't read.**

**I didn't feel well for a few days so I decided to do the same to Phoenix. Sorry baby. The weather felt rather freezing to me so that might explain the weather here.**

**(btw, I had similar symptoms except for the fever, hallucinations and probably the fainting part.)**

**Note: I prefer Phoenix with blue eyes, thank you very much. And I probably made up a few things to make this thing enjoyable, okay? Okay.**

* * *

><p>Everything has been busy lately at the Wright &amp; Co. Law Offices.<p>

It's being flooded by endless requests and case files coming from people who were entirely desperate for help. Phoenix tried his best in accomplishing these paperwork but ignored his daily needs in the process. He didn't sleep for a couple of days nor eaten a decent meal. Well, the instant noodles count as something but it made him quite queasy every time he went to work.

Trucy and Apollo somehow noticed this and were very concerned for their boss, and father for Trucy's case. They pleaded Phoenix to at least take a break from all this head-banging shenanigans so that his performance in court won't be that affected.

But being the ignorant prick Phoenix is, he told the three that he was fine and almost done with these 'shenanigans', he air-quoted with an eye-roll.

This went on for a couple of days and nothing bad has happened, or so they thought.

It all began in court room no. 5, Phoenix's 15th case for the week, like three cases per day in average.

While the blue attorney was banging on the table and throwing cleverly-thought remarks on how wrong the witness was saying in her testimony, Miles Edgeworth just happened to walk by the doorway. He was clearly walking towards the office to talk to Gumshoe about some evidence that needs to be checked on.

But when he heard the all-too-familiar shout of 'objection' in the room, Edgeworth couldn't help but stop in his place.

_(So Phoenix is in here, eh) _he thought to himself.

The doors were open by a crack so Edgeworth just leaned in to peek in to see what was going on. He grinned when he saw Phoenix standing there, by the side, while looking all smug at the prosecutor who was currently trying to come up with a good come back but to no avail.

(_Once again Phoenix defeated one of my minions. Joy._) Edgewroth thought sarcastically with a shake of his head but frowned when he noticed something odd. (…_Hold the phone._)

When he got a better look at Phoenix from where he was standing, it was that time he noticed how pale the attorney looked in his outfit. The color blue made his skin stand out more. Plus, right there on the table, Edgeworth saw the red scarf. The same one that Phoenix wore when he was in college.

He was about to do something when the judge announced that the accused is actually innocent while the witness is the murderer. Edgeworth just walked away to give space when the doors opened by the people who were now exiting the court room.

Edgeworth took this chance to enter the place to have a word with Wright. Speaking of that man, he was having a conversation with his assistant, Maya. She seems to be overjoyed.

"Nick!" she shouted. "That was amazing! You nailed that girl on the spot. You should've seen the look on her face. It was hilarious."

"Yeah…" He paused to cough a bit. "I'm glad that Marcus was proved innocent, despite Kayla's testimony. She was clearly lying to get revenge from him for leaving her. But he did have a reason right? Marcus had to leave to visit his grandparents because they had a tragedy with their pet dog…from what I can remember, and he didn't have the time to notify her about it." Phoenix said while he fixed his things in his suit case. He was too busy to look up just yet.

Maya nodded with enthusiasm. "Well, that is what you get for leaving your loved one."

Suddenly, she looked at her phone when it got a text message.

She gasped. "Nick, I have to go and meet up with Klavier and Apollo, and Athena, since she will be coming along too. They promised me that they would show me this new burger joint that just opened last Monday. I couldn't get there last time because of the people, but thank goodness they saved a seat for me." She gathered her bag and ran towards the door when she saw Edgeworth standing there with a thoughtful look on his face. "Edgeworth!"

Phoenix snapped his head up when he heard the name but regretted it when the room began to spin a little and his neck gave a rather harsh crack. Edgeworth noticed it, and looked at him with a concern look before returning his gaze towards Maya.

"Whatcha doing here, Edgey?" Maya asked, ignoring the fact that Edgeworth just had a little emotional episode with Phoenix. "Here to congratulate Nick on his 15th case this week? It's quite a record, if I say so myself."

Edgeworth did a double take. Did he hear just right or did his ears play with him? All he could do was nod.

Maya continued, "Well, I hope you have a good day with Nicky. I have to go and meet up with the partners in crime. Oh, and remind Phoenix that Trucy has a late night get up later on but we will pick her up after that and have a sleep-over at Klavier's. Nick did say that it was okay."

"I see." Edgeworth nodded. "I will remind Wright about it before it slips. Oh, and please say hi to Trucy and the others for me!" He called out when Maya was about to leave the room.

"No problem, Edgey!" Maya called out before disappearing from sight. "Bye!"

Edgeworth now looked at Phoenix who was sheepishly standing there with his case in hand. That was when he realized that there were some dark circles under Phoenix's eyes, contrasting against his pale skin.

"Hey, Edgeworth…" he said. "Came here to say something, I guess?"

"I happened to walk past this court room when I heard your voice." He immediately blushed when he saw Phoenix snicker from what he said. "N-Not that I was planning on going in though. I couldn't disturb the court with my presence. You know how the others get intimidated every time they see me."

Phoenix just snorted. "Yeah right, you just miss my face that's why you stopped to have a peek."

"In your dreams."

Silence followed when the two stopped talking for a while.

The blue-clad man cleared his throat to break the ice. "Well, it's good seeing you, Edgeworth. I, uh, have to go now." He said as he wrapped the red scarf around his neck and fixed his hold on his suit case.

"R-Right." Edgeworth looked away as he, too, began to feel a bit awkward. He was about to turn around to leave when he suddenly heard rather harsh coughing from behind.

It was Phoenix.

"You alright there?" he asked worriedly when the man finally stopped to have a breather.

Phoenix looked a little flustered but seems to be fine, except for the fact that his skin looked paler and he was kind of out of breath. "I'm fine. Just something I ate earlier. Maya did scare the crap out of me while I was eating my sandwich. Guess that the sensation hasn't faded yet."

"Oh, is that so? Alright. See you, Wright. I have to meet with Gumshoe…oh crap, I have to meet up with Gumshoe." Edgeworth immediately panicked and ran up the steps towards the doorway. "Sorry, Wright! I-I forgot to do something earlier. Damn it."

He heard Phoenix laugh a little, which made his stomach flip a couple of times.

"No problem, Edgeworth. Bye!"

Edgeworth cursed under his breath when he ran up to Gumshoe who was standing outside in the corridors, looking pretty confused himself. "Boss, what took you? It isn't like you to be this late."

"Sorry, Gumshoe, but I had to take care of some 'unexpected' business with some people."

Gumshoe looked like he knows what's going on. "Riiiight."

That ticked Edgeworth a bit. "Detective Gumshoe, if you want to see a single penny in your paycheck, you might as well come along with me towards my office. I want to talk about something that I noticed while checking the evidence room…but I'll make a short phone call before doing the conversation."

"…"

"DETECTIVE GUMSHOE." He shouted. Edgeworth was at the other end of the corridor already and it scared the hell out of the poor detective.

Gumshoe jumped and ran to catch up with him. "C-Coming boss! Sorry!"

Once they were in Edgeworth's office, Gumshoe walked around to sit down on the provided seats in the room. Edgeworth, on the other hand, made a short phone call towards the other department.

"…_Hello? Defense Department._"

"Hello, this is Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Is this the department that Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright stays in?" he said in a hush tone, so that Gumshoe won't hear anything. "I want to make a request for the sake of his entire being."

"_P-Prosecutor Edgeworth! O-Of course you may make a request for Mr. Wright. What is it that you want to do for him?_"

She sounded pretty nervous. Can't blame her for it.

Edgeworth took a deep breath. "You see…this is how it goes…"

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

When Phoenix left the building, he didn't leave towards his apartment, rather, he left to go towards his office, the Wright & Co. Law Office. He jingled his keys out and unlocked the said office.

Phoenix removed his shoes and quickly placed his case on his desk. He emptied its contents and sorted it according to its topic and problem. After doing that, he sat down and began writing notes.

This kept on going for a good fifteen minutes, plus two if you count the times he coughed and sneezed a couple of times.

"Okay…Jesse found her brother *cough* *sneeze* *sniff* crying his hearts out when he found his friend shot at the scene of the crime, which was his room. Reason of being *cough* there in the first place, is that they were supposed to talk about…wait what?"

He squinted his eyes when he noticed that the words were somewhat blurry and moving. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling and when Phoenix looked back at his paper work, it was back to normal.

"I must be seeing things…" he said to himself as he wiped his nose with tissue that came from the third box that he used within three days.

That is when his cellphone began to play the Steel Samurai theme song. He could only think of one person who could have that ring tone in his settings. "Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright here. Is this the great Prosecutor who has Steel Samurai figurines in his file cabinet while I was snooping around during his tea time?"

"…You really love to brag about that moment, don't you?"

Phoenix snickered. "Hello to you, too, Edgeworth. What brings you to call a guy such as myself?"

A sigh came from the other end. Phoenix could imagine Edgeworth rolling his eyes while holding his phone to his ear. "Well, I just called to check on how you were doing. Maya did say that you had 15 cases this week. By the way, what the heck is with that? Is she joking or are you really that dumb to take up all those in one go?"

"Let's see…" Phoenix started. "First thing, I am doing quite fine, thank you very much. Next, no, Maya is not exaggerating my ways of work and finally, yep, I am really dumb to take these things. I do have the right of my own, you know."

"But have you ever thought of taking a break, at least a day or two? You looked pretty tired earlier."

"…Is the great Edgeworth worried about me?" he grinned maniacally. But inside, he wasn't exactly happy that someone else has noticed, besides from Trucy and the gang.

Phoenix could practically see Edgeworth blushing madly while trying to come up with a perfect excuse to that question. He cleared his throat. "Anyone with a perfect mind would be worried about a person who is literally throwing himself into dedication towards his job. You might get sick at this point."

"Edgeworth. I am fine, honest." Phoenix said while trying to force the cough that was forming in his chest. He can't let his friend get all worried because of his condition. Speaking of which…is it getting cold in here or is it just him? "My job here with all these requests is almost finished. But…are you seriously calling me because of this issue?"

"Yes that is all."

He blinked at the sharp tone that Edgeworth used. "That's all…?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Maya told me that Trucy will be joining her and the others at Klavier's place. You did say that it was fine, right?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it."

"Alright then. Well…I'll leave it that you know what you are doing, Wright, and I hope that you won't over exert yourself. It's a bad image for you towards the court. Some do say that you are becoming the Sick Feenie once again…"

Phoenix swore that he heard him mutter 'Which I don't mind really' but brushed it off since his headache from the other day is returning. It can really affect his performance.

"Sick Feenie." Phoenix nearly gagged at the memory. "Please. Don't remind me how I became that...catastrophe."

"Really now? I do want to share about the story about some naïve teenager that I met once. Boy was he a sobbing mess when I opened my door to greet him. He was practically begging to help him out when he got the flu. It was cute honestly-."

"Fuck off, Edgeworth. I wasn't _that _naïve."

Edgeworth laughed into the speakers, making the attorney surprised.

Did the prosecutor just laugh?

(_Honestly, that doesn't seem to be a bad thing. It really suits him…why am I thinking like this, snap out of it Phoenix._) He even tapped his cheek to add the effect. But stopped when he felt how warm his face was or was the headache getting to him? Oh whatever. He has work to do now.

"Calm yourself, Wright. I was only joking."

"…Even at the cute part?"

Edgeworth realized of what he said earlier but decided to deny a little. "…Cute…part?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "You said something about me getting into a mess while begging-"

"OH THAT. HA. HA. Must've slipped from all this nonsense. This is why I don't want to get into your mess, Wright. Damn you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I have to end this call here. I want to continue on working."

"Oh, of course. Sorry for disturbing you Phoenix."

"Okay, bye."

Once he ended the phone call and placed it on the desk, he immediately stiffened when he realized that Edgeworth just used his first name. He never does that unless it's something personal.

He decided not to think about it and continued on with the cases before him, not knowing that he has something in store for himself.

In courtesy of Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

><p>A couple days passed ever since their talk on the phone.<p>

Phoenix continued doing a range of 3-4 cases every day, not realizing how his frame became slightly thinner each time Edgeworth sees him. Trucy notified him the other day about his actions and he, too, has noticed what was going on.

Phoenix Wright was ignoring his health to clear out the flood in his office, figuratively speaking. Even the cold weather was getting to him.

So Edgeworth made up a plan with Trucy and the gang.

"…So what do you say, Trucy? Is this okay with you?"

"Of course, Mr. Edgeworth! If it will help daddy get better, then it's okay by me!"

"How about me? Do I get a say in this?"

"Maya…you did agree earlier."

"Apollo, don't be rude. She was merely teasing Mr. Edgeworth. Even Widget knows she's fooling around."

"I agree, Herr Edgeworth. This would preferably help Herr Wright. I have noticed that he was rather…off, lately. This better help out or so help me, I will force myself to fix this mess."

"Wow, you're amazing Klavier!"

"…Don't get too impressed, Trucy, please."

"Alright then, it's settled. Thank you everyone."

The plan was rather simple. Maya will bring Trucy and Apollo to Klavier's place so that they will hang out there until Phoenix is well and okay, while Edgeworth does the work in making him feel better. Simple.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins.<strong>

* * *

><p>Phoenix was leaving the office when he notices that some people were staring at him oddly.<p>

(_Was it because of the scarf? Nah, it's not that shabby. Maybe it's the number of work I'm doing, must be amazing for them to watch me work hard to the bone._)

He smiled at a few but realized that it was hard to do with the strength he had left. Okay, maybe twenty days of not sleeping and eating was probably not a good idea, but he did eat instant noodles. That helped…sort of. And he did get rid of those blasted requests. Now, his mail and phone was empty of case files and murder cases. It was only a mere number of 35 cases…okay, maybe that was a big number.

Phoenix coughed a couple of times in his scarf and scurried away towards the parking lot to get to his bike. He decided that using the bus was rather money-spending so why not use something cheaper? The bike just had to be the first thing in sight.

But once he got outside in the cold, his body recoiled at the temperature. For him, it was literally freezing and not the normal cold that he was feeling a few days back. What the heck happened? And because of his shivering, many people cast confused and concerned glances at the attorney.

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes and winced at how bright the place turned out. It wasn't like this. He took small and shaky steps towards his bike, which was a hard thing to do, until he had another coughing fit. This one had him hunching over on the sidewalk.

This happened during his last court room session. The judge asked him if he was okay. Of course, he said he was fine but the judge suggested that this case could be moved onto a later date. Phoenix literally shouted NO and continued the trial. The whole thing turned out to be a successful one, in his case, but the confused glances were starting to get to him.

Now that he thinks about it, he has been feeling really weak. To the point that someone was actually helping him sit up and try to ask him of what's wrong. That's when he decided to open his eyes warily just to see that a few people helping him sit upright and not lying on the ground. It wasn't a clear vision but it was obvious that these were strangers.

(_Did I just lie on the sidewalk? How embarrassing of me._)

"Sir, are you alright?!"

"Oh my god, he's so pale and thin!"

"Ain't that Phoenix Wright…?"

"God, he's been cramped up this whole month, from what I heard. Poor chap."

"Call an ambulance-?!"

There was a shuffle of footsteps and a blurred magenta clad figure appeared in Phoenix's line of vision.

"…No need for that. I'll take him."

He knew that voice. Where did he hear that before? Damn, this headache was getting to his senses.

"Can someone help me gather his things? I'll be transporting him through my vehicle."

"I'll do it! Here is his suit case, Mr. Prosecutor."

"Thank you, young man…" He felt himself being carried onto a car seat and being placed there. Not in a sitting position, mind you.

But before passing out completely, he felt a soft hand caress his forehead.

"…Damn it, Wright. What did I just say about exerting yourself?"

* * *

><p>"Euuurgh…"<p>

Phoenix groaned as he finally woke up and opened his eyes. He realized a few things: one, he was wearing blue pajamas, two, he was in his room but he didn't remember going in here after leaving work and three, it was around 3pm.

Then he remembered the voices from his dazed state. He could only think of one person who could've brought him back to his apartment.

He rubbed his face, taking note that it was rather hot in his blankets.

"…I screwed up, didn't I?" he muttered.

"Damn right you are, you bastard."

He winced at the sudden voice that echoed in his head. Phoenix curled into a ball and whimpered as the sound amplified his headache a little. He coughed a little.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, Wright. I didn't mean to shout at you like that."

"…Edgeworth?"

Phoenix cracked an eye open and peered over his arms just to see that Miles Edgeworth was sitting on his bed with a worried expression on his face. Then he realizes that the man was wearing a casual looking pink shirt and black sweatpants, not the usual cravat and suit. And the fact that he was in his house. Right in front of him.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you with my sudden tone, did I?"

Phoenix shook his head slightly. "N-No. I was…surprised and got my head hurt in the process." He stopped to get into a coughing fit. Edgeworth could only watch while rubbing circles on the man's back.

Once he was finished, Edgeworth finally asked, "Why didn't you follow of what I said?"

"…I had work to do. People might've think that I am some lazy bastard if I don't do them right away."

"Oh, that you proved but with your performance yesterday, people are starting to treat you even lighter than before."

"That's good to hear-Wait what?!" Phoenix bolted up from his place but nearly blacked out from the motion. Good thing that Edgeworth caught him. "W-What did I just hear?"

Edgeworth sighed and fixed Phoenix so that he would be sitting upright without any problems.

"You passed out yesterday around 4:56 pm. People were starting to get flustered when they found you like that, but because of me, they left. But there were some who were worried about you. I called your department earlier than that and said that you needed a break from all that work you did. So for the next couple of days, you will do nothing but get better."

"…Where's Trucy?"

"I asked her to stay at Klavier's with Maya and Apollo. Athena called me earlier to check on how you were doing. And as expected, she was furious about what happened. How can you do this to yourself?"

Phoenix coughed and looked ahead with a blank stare. "People are finally seeing me as someone special. And with that attention, I could earn lots of money. Money to buy decent clothes, shampoo, food…and even Trucy's wish as a modern magician. She was telling me the other day about her wish of having every advanced equipment so that her shows would be enjoyable, even on stage. Oh, how I hated the look on her face when she said that her current state was fine. I wanted her to be happy. A father would do anything for his daughter…"

Tears were forming in his eyes and it wasn't helping with his cough and occasional sneezing.

"A-Am I a good father to her? Maybe not, because all I do is hurting myself and even this problem is hurting her even more. I bet she was very worried sick when she told you this. Right?"

Edgeworth only nodded.

He was now sobbing. "D-Damn it! How come I can't do things right anymore! I seem to make things worse for my daughter's life. I am so stupid and worthless!"

"PHOENIX."

The said man stopped babbling and stared at the prosecutor who had a very stern look that made you want to piss your pants…at least, that isn't what Phoenix wants to do.

"You are not worthless and stupid, for Christ sake. Who can take on 35 cases straight without sleeping and eating for a few days? No one can! It takes a person's brain and heart to do something like that. You are like the most dedicated person that I have seen in my life, besides from my own father. Of course, he would say the same thing but I am telling you this: Never give up on something just because people are giving you the shit of being useless. Follow your heart and soul and everything will turn out to be fine! Besides…I…worry about you."

Phoenix could only stare in awe but the tears keep on pouring on his pale face.

"Yes, Phoenix Wright. I worry about you. Not because you are my best friend…but because, I have feelings towards you that are hard to comprehend…you know what I mean."

Silence.

Dread filled the man's heart so he said, "If you want me to go, it's fine. You need the space and rest you need at the moment. I-?!"

Before Edgeworth could finish, Phoenix engulfed the man into an embrace while sobbing loudly.

"…Phoenix?"

Phoenix gripped Edgeworth tightly but not painfully. "T-Thank you, Edgeworth. You don't know how much this means to me. I had hard times such as these and it was painful but with you by my side, it seems to be lessened."

"…but how about those 'feelings'? Do those things bother you?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, not really. Besides, it's good to see that a hot prosecutor, such as yourself, has expressed his emotional feelings to the one he loves at last. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment…"

Confusion sunk in when the one in Phoenix's arms didn't move. "…Miles?"

When he turned his head to see better, he didn't expect to see a tomato-red Edgeworth with a surprised look on his face. Phoenix laughed and waved his head lightly in front of his vision, but he did get dizzy in the process. "Yoohoo. Earth to Miley Cyrus?"

Edgeworth looked offended. "Seriously?"

Phoenix grinned. "Whaat? It goes well with your name."

"…Oh damn it, Wright."

Before Phoenix could react, Edgeworth clashed his lips against his own. Shock and surprise made Phoenix freeze for a moment, which made Miles think that he made a wrong move but relaxed when Phoenix finally moved his lips.

The kiss went on that felt like ten minutes until the two broke apart to get some air.

"…Y'know, kissing the sick isn't such a good idea, Miles."

"Yeah…but at least it's worth it."

"No…I mean it. That wasn't such a good idea."

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix with a look of confusion before realizing that the man had a pale and dazed look followed along with some pained groans and coughs. "Oh god, I didn't hurt you, did I?!"

Phoenix shook his head lightly and leaned against his lover. "One, your voice…loud. Two, coughing and hugging tightly…not a good thing for kissing while being sick…felt like suffocating. And three, that question…how many times are you going to say that?"

"Oh shut up and get some rest, please. I don't want you to be like this. Now lay back down, please."

"Yes, mama."

"Phoenix."

"Alright, alright."

Phoenix slowly lay back down on his bed, along with the help coming from Miles, and sighed as the soft cushions squished his head. It felt so nice. But it was caught off short when he had a fit.

"…I hate this cough of mine." He wheezed after a minute of coughing. At least Miles was there to rub his back.

"Don't worry, within an hour I will give your medicine, followed by some soup. You did manage to survive without food and there is no way you are ignoring your daily needs. Why am I not mad at you for doing that? Even your sleeping was bad enough."

"…Because you love me, baby."

Edgeworth looked a bit too amused by this. "Okay…maybe the fever isn't so bad."

* * *

><p>After some time, the couple finally settled down on the bed. Phoenix took his medicine and managed to eat without throwing up. That was a good thing because his cough was lessened for the day. So here they were, cuddled in a tangle of limbs.<p>

"…Miles?"

"Hm..?" he said, while nuzzling the top of Phoenix's head.

"Yesterday…what was it like for you to carry me?" Phoenix asked as he looked at Miles with those blasted blue orbs of his.

Edgeworth kissed his forehead and said, "For me, you felt like a stick. You barely even weigh even more than Trucy."

"…How do you know her weight?"

"She has a thing for climbing on others' backs for some reason, especially me." Edgeworth said with a smile. "Any other questions that I can answer?"

"Yes…um…" Phoenix blushed. "H-How did you change my clothes without me waking up?"

It was Edgeworth's turn to blush. "I…my assistant taught me a few things."

"Assistant? Kay Faraday, right?"

"Yep."

"…Ninjas."

"Precisely."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…If she taught you how to be a ninja, can you now sneak into the showers without me noticing?"

"…Phoenix, is your fever's spiking up again?"

"Nope."

Edgeworth considered the situation. "…okay, maybe I would."

The two smiled in their embrace and was about to snooze away when the phone rang. Edgeworth groaned and reached over to put it on speaker.

"Hello? It's on speaker."

Trucy's voice filled the room and Phoenix's heart. "Mr. Edgeworth, it's me Trucy. How's daddy doing?"

"Oh, the _**cat's out of the bag**_, so things are good with me and him."

"…did you _**have your day in court?**_"

"Yep, and it was a sharp turn but at least my _**saving grace **_helped me out."

"Oh that is good to hear. Well, good night, Mr. Edgeworth. I'll be coming back tomorrow. And have a good rest, daddy! I know you're there!" A voice could be heard in the background. "Apollo says the same!"

Phoenix blushed. "You too, honey. And be safe with Apollo."

"Bye!"

_Click._

Darkness and silent seeped through the room after that and it made Edgeworth want to sleep right here on the spot when…

"Did you just talk ninja with my daughter?"

"Phoenix. Sleep. Please."

* * *

><p><em><strong>have your day in court - <strong>_to get an opportunity to give your opinion on something or to explain your actions after they have been criticized

_**saving grace - **__Cliché,_ the one thing that saves or redeems someone or something that would otherwise be a total disaster


End file.
